


Collapse

by Fernstrike



Series: B2MeM 2017 [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernstrike/pseuds/Fernstrike
Summary: The Ring is destroyed, and so is its Master.





	

So - like this. Eons before wheeling time; epochs under Trees, Sun, and Moon. Finally, his fell form - threads of darkness, copper from forges at the beginning of the World, archaic robes of Númenor, fire from devastating wars of Wrath - is collapsing in on itself. It’s his fate then - to fail, to fall. So many names over so many incarnations merge, shattering into black dust. He billows up, disintegrating - a cloud of rage, shame, and despair. His pride, all his efforts - forgotten. Ruined and nameless. Like this, then, is how it ends - blown away like seedlings by the sweet Spring breezes.


End file.
